


Dance Lessons

by Aircxtchers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aircxtchers/pseuds/Aircxtchers
Summary: Bucky teaches pre-serum Steve how to dance





	Dance Lessons

“C’mon Steve, dancing isn't that bad.” Bucky mentioned, sitting next to his best friend at the small table that resided in the small apartment. Steve had been drawing, and Bucky just watched, a book that he probably wasn’t going to open in hand. He wasn’t even sure how the topic of dancing came up. They had been talking about the war, and suddenly they were talking about the end of it, and then dancing came up.   
“You know I can’t dance, Buck.” Steve didn’t even look up from the page he was drawing on. Bucky could never understand how Steve could sketch something so good, so fast. The most he could draw was a stick figure, even with Steve attempting to teach him.   
“You won’t let me teach you.” Bucky pointed out. He had offered it many times- any decent guy in Brooklyn needed to know how to dance. “You don’t need to be good at it.” As charming, and charismatic as Bucky acted, he the best at dancing. He knew the steps to 1 dance, and the rest was something he made up. It wasn’t exactly graceful. Still, you can’t possibly live in a war without learning to dance, it just wasn’t right.   
“I would just trip on your feet.” Steve mentioned, finally looking up from his sketch pad, to look his friend in the eye. “Besides, what woman would want to dance with me?”   
“Anyone with good taste.” Bucky replied. “Look, if you can learn to dance with me, you can dance with a girl.” It was true, for the most part. Bucky was a tall dude, and if Steve could manage to not trip over him, he’d be fine.   
“You don’t need to do this.” Steve said. Bucky just put his arm around the other boy’s neck, before responding.  
“I want to.” Bucky removed his arm from around his friends shoulders, before standing up.He turned on some music, before heading back to the table. Being the dork he was, he leaned down, almost bowing, before holding his hand out for Steve to take, his brown hair falling over his eyes. “May I have this dance?” He said, with a joking tone.  
Steve hit the back of his friends head. “You’re a dork, you know that?” Even with that comment, he still stood up and took the outreached hand. “If I fall on my face I’m blaming you.” Steve mumbled.   
“It’s not my fault you’re clumsy.” Bucky replied. “Besides, I think I can catch you.” He grabbed Steve’s hand, before explaining. “First, you put your hand on your partners upper back-”   
“This is humiliating.” Steve muttered. He may have said this, but he had a smile on his face. He either found it so embarrassing it was funny, or he was genuinely enjoying this. Still, he followed the instructions.  
“I think I’m a wonderful partner to dance with.” Bucky responding, messing with his friend. “It is an honor to be this close to me.” He was still joking, while Steve just rolled his eyes.   
“I can easily leave this room.” Steve threatened, his tone wasn’t at all serious. They both knew it was an empty threat.  
“You know pal, if this was a date, that would be considered rude.” Bucky replied. It was a joke, but he tried to maintain his serious tone. Even so, he was grinning.   
“Like you know anything about dates.” Steve retorted, rolling his eyes once again, still smiling. “What happens next?” He asked, referring to the dancing.   
“I put my hand on your shoulder, and then the rest is just depends on the music.” Bucky answered. It probably would look weird to who ever walked in, honestly. Bucky was leaning over to get on Steve’s level, and their hands were linked together. The height difference just made it weirder honestly. They didn’t move to the rhythm of the music, and the person who had his toes being stepped on was not Bucky.   
“You know, I thought you were supposed to be good at this.” Steve said. It wasn’t rude- they just liked to mess with each other. It was simply just how they interacted.   
“C’mon, I know you’re enjoying this.” Confidence practically dripped out of Bucky’s words. You could see it on Steve’s face. His confidence was definitely not misplaced.   
“Maybe I’m just being nice.” Bucky was doubtful on that statement, honestly. You don’t just slow dance with your friend to be nice. That would be selling your house to be ‘nice’, it didn’t happen.   
“Steve, you’re dancing with me in the middle of your living room, with a huge smile on your face.” Bucky mentioned. “This is not just being nice.”  
“You’re a jerk, you know that?” Steve replied. Bucky just smirked at his friends response, because it was basically him agreeing. Well, almost, it was just as close as he’d probably get.   
“I’m your jerk though.” Steve slapped his arm for the comment. As soon as the song ended, they untangled their limbs, before stepping back from each other. “See, it wasn’t that bad.” Bucky commented.  
“Remind me to never dance with you.” Steve said, sitting back down at the table. Bucky joined him, arm around his friends neck.  
“You had fun, just admit it.” Bucky replied. Steve just rolled his eyes, but still, he appeared joyful.  
Shaking his head, Steve responded quickly. “I did, when you weren’t crushing my feet.”   
“I wasn’t that bad.” Bucky protested, Steve just laughed at the comment.  
“Whatever you say Buck.” With that final comment, Steve went back to drawing, and Bucky went back to watching. It was like the moment never even happened. The moment happened as quickly as it was brushed aside, both there and gone in an instant.


End file.
